warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Animusaborrens
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:180px-CiaphasCain.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Erik truenosangre (Discusión) 06:17 24 oct 2011 ¡Bienvenido Animusaborrens! ¡Hola! Soy Lord Eledan, uno de los admins de Wikihammer 40k. Te agradecemos mucho la redacción que has hecho del artículo de Ciaphas Cain. Es seria y exhaustiva. De hecho, ya teníamos un artículo para Ciaphas Caín (la única diferencia es el acento en el nombre), pero como el tuyo es mucho más completo estamos considerando seriamente borrar el antiguo. Lo que suele hacerse en éstos casos es combinar la información de ambos... Pero me parece que el tuyo es tan completo que no se le va a poder combinar casi nada del antiguo xD De hecho todavía tenemos pocos personajes con crónicas tan detalladas. ¡Muchas gracias por el artículo! Se ve que has leído extensamente sobre Warhammer 40k. ¿Te gustaría colaborar con nosotros de forma regular? Podemos ayudarte con todo lo que necesites y seguro que pasas buenos ratos con nosotros. ¡Espero tu respuesta! Un saludo Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 09:42 28 oct 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por el mensaje. la verdad estaba un poco preocupado ya que crei que borrarian mi publicacion debido a que estaba repetida. Me gusta mucho el Universo de Warhammer 40k, a pesar de que nunca tuve chance de jugar las miniaturas, y si necesitan que los colabore con algo lo hare con gusto. Saludos Cordiales 186.2.37.134 14:50 28 oct 2011 (UTC)'''Tyranicus Animus Aborrens186.2.37.134 14:50 28 oct 2011 (UTC)' Saludos Hola Animusaborrens¡ Yo soy Praefactor, el especialista tiranido. Y sí, soy el que ha estado pendiente de tu articulo de Ciaphas Cain (y si no, mira la discusion de la pagina). Te doy la bienvenida a la wiki y espero que lo pases muy bien con nosotros. Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 16:20 28 oct 2011 (UTC) P.d.: siento si te he asustado al sugerir que borraran tu articulo. Cuando lo vi por vez primera estaba recien empezado y en el 90% de los casos, si un articulo esta repetido suele estar peor que el antiguo. Has hecho un buen trabajo¡ Saludos Soy Aresius King, el jefe del Comité de Traducción. He visto que has estado traduciendo cosas por tu cuenta, y me gustaría invitarte a entrar en el Comité para tenerte todos en cuenta a la hora de repartir los artículos. Por cierto, procura iniciar sesión antes de trabajar en la wiki, porque si no es imposible saber quién dice o hace qué. Además, cuando traduzcas, sería bueno que dejases el texto traducido por encima del apartado "Fuentes", para no tener que andar subiéndolo después ;-) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 10:00 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Distinguidos Administradores y Maestre Bibliotecario: Gracias por su bienvenida y consejos. Me gusta mucho esta pagina ya que me da chance de aprender miles de cosas del Universo donde solo hay guerra...estoy al servicio del Emperador y la Wikehammer asi que cualquier cosa la hare con gusto. Les dejo algunos mensajes individuales: Bibliotecario Aresius: Me gustaria ser parte del comite de traduccion. Te cuento que yo deje las traducciones en ingles arriba de la traduccion pero alguien las modifico, tambien borraron varias imagenes que subi. Tendre cuidado de loguearme antes de trabajar en la wiki. Tyranicus Praefectus: Gracias por la bienvenida. No te preocupes por el comentario de la borrada del articulo. Me gusta mucho la wiki. Estimado Lord Eledan: Me comentaste que borrarian el articulo anterior de Ciaphas Cain pero te cuento que algunos enlaces todavia me llevan a la pagina anterior. Si tienes tiempo porfa ve este tema. Emperor be praised!!! '186.2.37.134 16:25 30 nov 2011 (UTC)' PD: Si no contestas en las discusiones de cada uno (clica en el link de la firma y luego en Discusión), será difícil que se enteren de que has respondido. Por cierto que otra vez has olvidado loguearte xDD Un truco para que no se pierdan imágenes (porque no se pueden cambiar de sitio en el artículo, lamentablemente, así que a veces se borran y se vuelven a poner) es poner a sus archivos nombres con palabras clave (tipo raza que corresponda_nombre de la unidad.jpg) para que luego se encuentren fácilmente. Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 19:48 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Correo Saludos, Mi correo es aresius_king@hotmail.es No dudes en escribirme si tienes alguna duda o comentario =) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 00:41 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Te mande el correo con el boceto de la mascota para la Guardia Imperial. Tyranicus Animus AborrensAnimusaborrens 01:52 4 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena, acabas de entrar en la Tabla de Líderes de la Wiki ¡Enhorabuena Animus! Con tus 520 puntos de Logros acabas de hacerte sitio en la Tabla de Líderes de la Wiki. Es ésta: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Leaderboard La verdad es que ya no es poca cosa, ni mucho menos, entrar en la Tabla. 520 puntos es una puntuación alta. Éso quiere decir que ya eres el 19º que más ha contribuído directamente en la Wiki. ¡Enhorabuena y gracias por todas tus contribuciones! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:14 19 dic 2011 (UTC)' Gracias Eledan. Seguire trabajando con los Templarios Negros y el Comite de Traduccion...¿tienes el Codex de la Guardia del Cuervo??? no lo tengo y son mi capitulo favorito... Alabado sea el Emperador!!! Tyranicus Animus AborrensAnimusaborrens 19:26 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Codex Guardia del Cuervo ¡Hola! O mucho me equivoco o el Codex Guardia del Cuervo no existe. Como la Guardia del Cuervo se rige por el Codex Astartes, usan el mismo Codex que los Ultramarines. Los únicos capítulos que tienen Codex propio son aquellos que tienen peculiaridades y/o que se salen del Codex Astartes en algunas cosas: Templarios Negros, Lobos Espaciales, Ángeles Oscuros y Ángeles Sangrientos. ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:54 19 dic 2011 (UTC)' Saludos!! He visto que has editado en el articulo de novelas de warhammer! estupendo!! Pero debo decirte que las dos novelas que has colgado ya estaban puestas. Por otro lado, si la novela en cuestión no esta traducida, mejor ponla en Versiones originales. Te lo digo con todo el respeto, que no soy admin ni nada por el estilo!! Pero asi queda todo mas ordenado. Gracias! Ataman Sepe1978 02:48 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Sepe! gracias por tu post. Yo tambien parto de la idea de que debemos trabajar con un metodo estandar para que todo sea ordenado. Te cuento que puse 4 imagenes de las novelas que faltaban y solo vi que ya estaba publicado una, "Traitors Gambit", y respecto a las novelas traducidas...¿te refieres a poner el pie de imagen en ingles si es que no esta traducida?. Aprecio que hayas decidido postearme en vez de editar la publicacion descaradamente :) o borrarla >( Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias, asi que no dudes en contactarme si tienes alguna otra inquietud. Emperor be Praised!!! Tyranicus Animusaborrens 16:45 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Avatares para tu perfil Zoant 6.jpg Zoant 5.jpg Zoant 4.jpg Zoant 3.jpg Zoant 2.jpg ¡Hola! Aquí te adjunto 4 avatares de Zoántropos por si alguno te gusta. Van a tamaño justo. Veo que con la imágen que me has pasado te has hecho uno ya. ¿Necesitas que haga algo más con ella? ¡Un saludo! 'Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 00:06 30 '''''dic 2011 (UTC) Nada mas compadre, solo queria saber si podias cambiarle a la que pusiste en articulo 2.500. Muchas gracias por las imagenes, eres muy buen tipo Eledan. Tyranicus Animusaborrens 03:31 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Hola Animusaborrens¡ Muchisimas gracias por las imagenes¡ No te imaginas la de tiempo que llevaba buscando buenas imagenes sobre la invasion de Tyran (un clasico en la historia Imperio vs Tiránidos). Pero las imagenes que me has dado incluso reproducen el proceso de tiranoformacion del planeta¡ Gracias de nuevo¡ Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 13:51 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la imágen, ya vere donde pueda colocarla :D El Portador de la Noche 04:17 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Eliminación del Kamión de Guerra Orko Hola. Cierto es que el artículo está repetido. Lo estuve buscando dentro de la wiki, pero por lo que sea el buscador no me lo enlazó y pensé que no estaba. Gracias por el aviso :-) La cuestión: Con Eladan ocupado por los exámenes y Aresius fuera, ¿Quien se ocupa del borrado de artículos a eliminar? Lo pregunto por pasarle nota. De todas formas, la única referencia que había creado especto al "Kamión de Guerra Orko" ya la he cambiado a "Kamión Orko", así que se puede eliminar el docuemnto en cuanto se pueda. Hale, nos vemos. Ginnobushi 21:53 7 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." PD: Sirva como aclaración, el que digo de borrar es el que he redactado yo, el de "Kamión de Guerra Orko". Respuesta Hola Animusaborrens¡ Realmente es un asunto que lleva mucho tiempo colgado. Lo que ocurre es que toda la info significativa de la Flotas Mayores ya esta incluida en sus respectivas guerras, y hacer un articulo sobre la Flota acabariaa con la misma info que le de la Guerra correspondiente. No obstante, si has encontrado buena info para un articulo de la Flota Levi, encantado te echare una mano¡ Un saludo¡ Tiránido Prime Praefactor 14:35 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Condecoraciones ¡Hola! Muy bueno lo de las condecoraciones. La pena es que como la imagen no tiene mucha resolución, será dificil recortar los dibujos de cada condecoración y que queden en un tamaño digno. He comprobado tamaños y creo que ése es el más grande que existe. Sin embargo, ésa imágen serámuy útil en el artículo de condecoraciones. (A espera de ver si le podemos sacar más partido...) ¡Un saludo y gracias por la imagen! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 18:23 17 ene 2012 (UTC)